Connor Monson/Tracking monster drop rates
Help collect data by killing monsters and writing down what they drop. DO NOT use the Adventurer's pickpocket ability while collecting data for this page. There is a rumor that the drop rates for gems are different on the two version of the game (Facebook and Kongregate) . All stats so far have been taken from the Facebook game. Until this discrepency is resolved, please only collect stats from the Facebook version to keep the data uncontaminated. If there are less than 50 kills, then the data isn't accurate enough to post on the monster page, so it should stay on this page until then. The drop rate for bananas appears to be a universal 2%. It is possible for a monster to drop nothing when it dies. A prime example is the Heavy Sweeper which has a 75% chance to drop nothing. Monsters with no drop rates yet (0-50 kills) Bombombomb 26 kills X 3 X 4 X 7 X 9 rare X 3 Sweeper Stu 26 kills rare X 8 rare X 6 rare X 10 X 2 X 0 X 0 X 0 Bowbat Billy 4 kills rare X 0 rare X 0 rare X 2 rare X 2 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 Randy Rockskin 7 kills rare X 1 rare X 5 rare X 1 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 Tom Thud 19 kills rare X 5 rare X 6 rare X 7 X 1 X 0 X 0 X 0 Osorio Zapper 4 kills rare X 0 rare X 2 rare X 1 rare X 1 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 Finneas Fault 6 kills rare X 1 rare X 2 rare X 3 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 Grand Crank 33 kills rare X 4 rare X 5 rare X 8 rare X 4 rare X 8 X 4 X 0 Grander Gatekeeper 40 kills rare X 5 rare X 10 rare X 10 rare X 7 rare X 7 X 1 Grander Smoker 28 kills rare X 1 rare X 5 rare X 1 rare X 6 rare X 6 rare X 8 rare X 1 rare X 0 X 1 Grander Ghost 12 kills rare X 4 rare X 1 rare X 1 rare X 3 rare X 2 X 0 X 1 Grander Crank 22 kills rare X 4 rare X 2 rare X 4 rare X 4 rare X 7 X 0 X 1 Claw (ceiling) 0 kills X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 rare X 0 X 0 Claw (floor) 15 kills X 4 X 10 X 4 X 6 X 4 rare X 0 X 1 Brave Hero 7 kills X 2 X 0 X 4 X 0 rare X 1 rare X 0 Brave Hero Prime 0 kills rare X 0 rare X 0 rare X 0 rare X 0 rare X 0 X 0 X 0 Monsters which need more data (50-299 kills) For these monsters, their number of kills and drop rates are listed on their respective pages. The number of kills is hidden as a comment so it only available while editing. Rockskin 200 kills Smoker 183 kills Smogger 204 kills Smoggie 148 kills Heavy Sweeper 255 kills Faust 75 kills Jolter 226 kills Thunk 241 kills Stoneskin 170 kills Sharpshooter 184 kills Thrunk 226 kills Angry Smoker 99 kills Angry Smogger 52 kills Angry Smoggie 55 kills Zinger 214 kills Heat Spider 113 kills Steamy Gearhead 100 kills Mother Electric Spider 112 kills Mother Poison Spider 156 kills Scarecog 200 kills Electric Spider 202 kills Whomper 50 kills Flinger 50 kills Spikey 118 kills Thermal Spikey 50 kills Grand Gatekeeper 219 kills Grand Smoker 100 kills Grand Ghost 50 kills Monsters which are done (300 kills) Sweeper, Bowbat, Shocker, Pokey Sweeper, Sureshot, Zapper, Thud, Fault, Gearhead, Thumper, Poison Spider Refine chance Category:Experimental data